


Forced Help

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Sam had hidden the one thing you desperately need and he won’t give it up until you help him.





	Forced Help

This was it, this was your chance to escape. Getting out of your seat, you rushed to Sam’s room, only one thing on your mind. You promised Sam you’d help him organize the library after you made it a mess and at the time, you were all for it but now, there was one thing on your mind and it wasn’t books.

There was a new video game that was just released on Steam, that you were waiting to play forever and the only controller was in Sam’s room. He hid it from you because you played too many video games. He was concerned for your health but you knew the real reason he hid it was because you paid more attention to the games instead of him.

You didn’t bother to close the door since Sam was out on a supply run since he wanted a beer and there was none. He said that he may as well do a full supply run if he was there. Which gave you more than enough time to find that damn controller.

You checked underneath the bed, in the closet and through his drawers but no controller.

“Damn it!” You swore, trying the bed again. He had a tendency to hide things in the mattress so you tried there but you thought you might have noticed something while you slept last night. You got on your knees and stuck your hand in between the mattress and box spring, moving your hand around.

“Looking for something?” You stopped dead in your tracks when you heard his voice. You looking at your watch, not realizing how much time you spent in here searching. You quickly pulled your hand away and got up, whipping around to see Sam leaning against the door frame with an amused smile.

“Oh, you know, just… cleaning?” You said, unsure of your answer.

“Cleaning?” Sam asked and you nodded. “Between the mattress?”

“Okay! Fine!” You said, giving up your façade. “I’m looking for my controller. Where is it, Sam?”

“I’m not telling you. You’re on timeout right now. Plus, we have to organize those books. You promised you would help me. After all, it is your mess.” He said, uncrossing his arms.

“No! Come on, Sam! There’s a new game that just came out and I’ve been waiting ages for it! Please?” You begged, walking closer to him.

“No. I am not telling you where it is. Now, come on. We have work to do.” Sam said, ready to walk off but you stopped him, biting your lip.

“Please, Sam!” You pleaded, getting on your knees, hugging his waist and pressing your face in his stomach. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?” He asked, intrigued.

“Yes!” You exclaimed, looking up at him.

“No!” He said with a smile, not letting you win this. You frowned but thought of something that might make him change his mind.

“There isn’t anything you want?” You asked, becoming sexier with your voice. You were already down here so you grabbed his belt, ready to take it off to give him the best blowjob of his life.

“No! Y/N, we are going to that library and you are helping me. I am not going to change my mind.” He said, unbreakable. You whined, giving up as you fell on the floor, lying there and not moving.

“Please, Sam!!” You whined like a little child. You knew you were being annoying but just maybe, if you were annoying enough, he would give in.

“Get up.” He sighed, crossing his arms.

“No, I am not going to the library. You’ll have to drag me there yourself.” You said, being a stubborn ass. You could see the gears grinding in his head and then he nodded, bending down and taking your ankles in his oversized hands.

Then he began dragging you.

“Samuel!!” You exclaimed in surprise, trying to get away from him. He didn’t say anything but continued to drag you on the cold floors. There was nothing you could grab onto either and you tried to think of something to do.

“Dean!! Help me!” You yelled when you saw Dean coming out of the kitchen. He started laughing when he saw the situation.

“I am so not getting involved with this.” He said, laughing as he walked away.

Needless to say, you spent the rest of the night fixing the library.


End file.
